Otaku-kun to Asuriito-chan
by Kiiroame
Summary: Sasuke punya impian untuk bisa bertemu jodohnya seperti di dalam game tapi dia tidak mau susah dan malah minta dijodohkan. Siapa calon potensial untuk Sasuke? "Setelah special event itu terjadi, aku akan meninggalkan semua route dan hanya mengikuti flag yang akan menuntunku menuju akhir bahagia bersamanya." Otaku!Sasuke x Atlet!Naruto Chapter 2 : Nii-chan, Onegaii?
1. Sasuke-sama, Otaku Level Kreatif

Chapter 1 : Sasuke-sama, otaku level kreatif

 **Otaku-kun to Asuriito-chan**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup nyaring. Kamar bercat putih itu cukup terang, mengingat hari masih siang. Poster-poster animasi banyak menghiasi dinding kamar itu. Beberapa rak berisi komik berjejer rapi melekat di dinding. Sebuah kasur berukuran cukup besar terletak di tengah ruangan. Di ujung kasur itu, terdapat seorang pria yang bersandar sambil memegang sesuatu berbentuk pistol dengan air muka yang serius. Dia mengarahkan benda itu ke depan dan menekan pelatuknya.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar lagi. Namun, kali ini diiringi dengan suara _'Game Over'_ dari stereo. Decakan kesal terdengar dari pelaku tembakan, bukan, dari seorang pemain _game_. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang _otaku_ level kreatif sampai-sampai dia menjadi seorang _game developer_ demi hobinya. Dia juga pemilik saham terbesar di sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi 'asupan' para otaku. Seperti yang orang bilang, 'umur tidak akan menghentikan hobi', pria dewasa berumur 24 tahun ini juga masih suka menonton anime bergenre _mecha_ seperti Doraemon dan Crayon Shin-chan.

Tapi dia ini sama sekali bukan anak-anak. Sekali kedipan mata mampu membuat para gadis jatuh cinta. Jika suara berat dan dalamnya terdengar, orang-orang akan meneguk ludah karena terpesona. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke-sama (dia inginnya dipanggil begitu) ini terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat tampan yang didapat dari gen Uchihanya. Kulitnya yang pucat dan tinggi badannya yang mencapai 176 cm juga mendukung dirinya untuk menjadi tuan populer di manapun dia berpijak. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata khas karakter anime, yakni poni panjang sepipi membingkai wajah dan bagian belakangnya mencuat berantakan. Gaya rambutnya ini kadang malah terlihat seperti pantat bebek.

Sasuke menaruh 'pistol'nya di lantai. Kepalanya menengadah, matanya menerawang melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan _game_ apa yang harus dimainkannya setelah ini. Sepasang mata hitamnya melirik pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap memandangnya.

Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya. Umurnya sekitar 28 atau mungkin 29 tahun, Sasuke tidak begitu ingat. Yang jelas waktu dia memasuki tahun terakhir sekolah dasar, kakaknya itu sudah menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. _Aniki_ , begitu panggilan Sasuke pada pria berambut hitam panjang yang lebih sering diikat ke belakang. Kadang-kadang Sasuke bingung, bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa mempertahankan rambut panjangnya padahal dia adalah seorang akuntan. Kalau soal penampilan seperti warna kulit, mata, warna rambut, dan tinggi badan mereka berdua hampir sama, hanya satu yang membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau mereka berbeda. Sasuke-sama lebih tampan.

Ingat kalau ketampanan Sasuke berasal dari gen Uchihanya? Nah, menurut Sasuke, Itachi tidak memiliki gen yang satu itu. Dia hampir mengira kalau kakaknya itu adalah anak pungut melihat dia sudah memiliki keriput di usia yang tergolong cukup muda. Untung saja Sasuke ini cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui penuaan dini kakaknya itu disebabkan oleh pekerjaan yang membuatnya kaya raya namun cukup berat untuk dijalani dan jangan lupa karena seorang isteri yang pemarah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seolah kau sedang melakukan pengenalan karakter?" ucap Itachi setelah bosan dari tadi adiknya hanya meliriknya tanpa berkata apapun.

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil sebungkus keripik yang sudah terbuka. "Oh, jadi kau tau sesuatu tentang _game_? Kukira barang elektronik yang bisa kau pakai hanyalah kalkulator." sahutnya di sela-sela mengunyah keripik kesukaannya jika main _game._ Matanya mengikuti sang kakak yang berjalan masuk. Bunyi derit kasur menandakan kalau Itachi tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kasur milik Sasuke.

"Mulutmu itu sangat manis, _Ototou-kun_." kata Itachi dengan nada sarkastik. Matanya berkeliling melihat kamar adiknya yang tidak berubah, hanya koleksi yang semakin bertambah setiap kali dia masuk. "Kenapa kau hanya bermain _game_? Kau tidak punya pacar untuk digoda?" lanjutnya lagi. Adiknya ini lumayan tampan dan banyak gadis (dan pria) yang mengantri hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengannya. Mendapatkan seorang pacar harusnya tidaklah sulit.

Itachi terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelahnya. " _Aniki_ , kau ingat bagaimana kau bertemu kakak ipar pertama kali?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang serius.

Satu alis Itachi terangkat,"Aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahan temanku, saat itu aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan sampanye ke gaunnya. Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang tidak memiliki pacar?" jawab Itachi sedikit heran. Adiknya ini sangat membingungkan dan berubah-ubah. Kadang dia sangat hiperaktif dan terkadang dia sangat dingin. Dan sepertinya saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di _hyperactive mode_ -nya.

"Nah, aku sedang menunggu itu." jawaban Sasuke membuat alis Itachi naik satu senti.

"Menunggu pernikahan temanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tergelak. Matanya memandang kakaknya seolah kakaknya adalah seorang _stand-up_ komedian yangbaru saja mengeluarkan _punch-line._ Sedangkan sang kakak balik menatap heran. _Tuh_ kan, adik satu-satunya ini aneh maksimal.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh." urat kemarahan imajiner Itachi muncul mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah mengucapkan hal yang tidak sopan, Sasuke malah berdiri menghadap Itachi. "Yang aku maksud adalah, sebuah _special event_ yang mempertemukanku dengan jodohku. Di mana semuanya berkilauan dan membuat mataku hanya tertuju padanya. Saat itu, musik yang lembut mengalun mengiringi jantungku yang berdegup keras. _Doki-doki suru~_ " tangan Sasuke yang awalnya tadi bersedekap sekarang membuat pose berkilauan dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada dan tangan kiri teracung miring ke atas, sungguh dramatis.

"Setelah _special event_ itu terjadi, aku akan meninggalkan semua _route_ dan hanya mengikuti _flag_ yang akan menuntunku menuju akhir bahagia bersamanya." Sasuke kembali bersedekap bangga, seolah dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bermakna. Sedangkan Itachi malah menepuk dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan konyol adiknya.

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau menunggu? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin kau mengalami hal seperti itu jika kau hanya main di kamar? Asal kau tau, aku tidak ingin kau bertemu jodohmu di Akihabara." kali ini Itachi yang bersedekap dan Sasuke yang keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ibu tidak ada rencana menjodohkanku dengan seseorang? Padahal umurku sudah cukup untuk dijodohkan, _loh_." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya seperti ibu-ibu penggosip.

Urat kemarahan imajiner Itachi kembali muncul. _'Hoi, jangan berbicara seolah itu adalah trivia yang penting!'_ hati Itachi berteriak mulai tidak kuat menghadapi adiknya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan meraih sebuah PSP yang tergeletak di samping Itachi.

"Jadi kau mau _special event_ konyolmu itu dari sebuah perjodohan?" tanya Itachi setengah kesal. Otak ber-IQ tingginya selalu mendadak jongkok jika adiknya ini mulai menampakkan identitas otakunya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke kesal karena Itachi mengatakan _special event_ -nya konyol tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Iya, iya, jodohkan aku dengan seseorang yang manis dan spesial. Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah asalkan dia bisa membuatku berdebar." tangannya meng-klik PSPnya dengan antusias, tidak memerdulikan Itachi yang menghela napas berat.

"Aku akan memberitahu ibu, kumohon dengan siapa pun kau dijodohkan jangan tunjukkan sifat otakumu ini." Sasuke tidak mennghiraukan Itachi yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

Itachi menutup pintu kamar adiknya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Jadi itu alasannya selama 24 tahun ini Sasuke selalu menolak untuk memiliki kekasih? Konyol sekali adiknya itu. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal dulu pernah mengajari Sasuke bermain _game_ sewaktu kecil.

Itachi langsung menemukan ibunya ketika dia memasuki dapur. Ibunya yang cantik itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk. Senyuman teduh khas seorang ibu terpatri melihat anaknya sedang bertopang dagu seperti sedang frustasi (memang iya) dan hal ini membawanya duduk di seberang Itachi.

"Apa ada masalah, Itachi _-_ kun?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut. Itachi menghela napas sebelum menyentuh tangan ibunya dan menggenggam tangan putih itu erat. Mata mereka beradu sambil menyiratkan kasih sayang ibu-anak. Suasana dapur megah yang damai dan aroma kopi yang kuat seolah menenangkan pikiran Itachi tentang adik otaku setengah tidak waras yang dimilikinya.

"Aku rasa ibu harus menjodohkan Sasuke, laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah katanya." kata Itachi setelah lagi-lagi menghela napas. Berapakali dia harus menghela napas karena Sasuke? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau menghela napas satu kali itu sama saja dengan membuang satu kebahagiaan.

Sang ibu memiringkan sedikit bingung namun lalu dia tersenyum maklum. "Seperti biasanya Sasuke-kun tidak mau repot, ya." Itachi langsung melihat seperti ada cahaya malaikat di sekitar ibunya. Ibunya ini memang sangat baik hati dan menerima anak-anaknya apa adanya.

"Karakter kesukaan Sasuke itu adalah Kise-kun, Orihime-chan, Karma-kun, Akashi-kun, Chitoge-chan, Hayama-kun, Noiz-kun, Don-kun, Shouyo-kun. _Hee_ , jadi berambut merah atau pirang ya." Seketika Itachi _sweatdrop_ mendengar ibunya membuat kesimpulan sambil berbicara seperti dia memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang anime _game._

Tapi hebat juga ibunya bisa memaklumi anak macam Sasuke, padahal dia sendiri yang memberi tahu Sasuke tentang anime dan _game_ kadang sampai lepas kendali. Kalau diingat-ingat ibunya juga yang membuat ayah setuju dengan pilihan karir Sasuke. Pada awalnya ayahnya ingin Sasuke menjadi dokter dan entah bagaimana ibu bisa membujuk ayahnya yang lumayan keras kepala itu. Ya! Pasti ayahnya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona malaikat ibunya ini!

Itachi menangis gembira dalam hati sambil menatap ibunya yang sepertinya sedang memikiran calon jodoh yang potensial untuk Sasuke. Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel yang Itachi yakin bukan miliknya. Tangan ibunya yang bergerak merogoh kantong celemek yang dipakainya menandakan itu adalah bunyi ponselnya. Setelah menyentuh ikon berwarna hijau dia langsung menempelkan benda gepeng itu ke telinga.

"Halo? Kushina-chan?" sapa ibunya pada orang yang dipanggil Kushina itu. Itachi tau siapa yang menelepon ibunya. Kushina Namikaze atau yang kadang-kadang dipanggil ibunya Habanero-chan entah apa sebabnya dan dia sediri memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kushina-san, adalah teman ibunya sewaktu kuliah. Itachi pernah bertemu dengan Kushina-san beberapa kali. Dia juga mengenal anak sulungnya.

" _Hee_ , jadi kau sudah sampai di Jepang? Tentu saja aku akan menemuimu nanti, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, _ne_ Kushina-chan?" obrolan akrab terdengar. Wajah sang ibu terlihat sumringah karena dapat berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut merah itu.

Eh, merah?

Dia jadi teringat sesuatu, "Kushina-chan, Karin-chan itu berambut merah kan? ... apa kau bersedia menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke?"

Itachi tidak tau jawaban apa yang diterima ibunya tapi melihat ibunya yang tersenyum semakin lebar, sepertinya itu hal yang bagus. Dan hal itu semakin diyakininya ketika ibunya mematikan telepon lalu mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya sambil berkata, "Ibu sudah mendapatkan calon potensial, _dattebene!_ "

"Da-dattebene?"

Itachi _sweatdrop_ mendengar kosakata yang asing di telinganya.


	2. Onii-chan, Onegaii?

Chapter 2 : Nii-chan Onegai?

Sebelum membaca, saya beritahukan ini pairnya SasuNaru

 **Otaku-kun to Asuriito-chan**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kushina melepas celemek yang dipakainya saat dia memasak tadi. Rambut merah sepunggungnya dikibaskan bak iklan shampo. Tangannya mulai meletakkan piring-piring ke atas meja makan. Tiap-tiap piring berisikan dua butir telur mata sapi dan sosis yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Hanya tiga piring, untuknya sendiri dan kedua anaknya. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio.

Setelah melihat meja makannya yang tertata rapi, dia tersenyum sumringah. Dia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyesap kopi pagi harinya. Desahan puas terdengar seakan ingin membuat seisi dunia tahu kalau dia tengah melewati pagi yang sempurna. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki anak-anak yang disiplin sehingga dia tidak harus berteriak-teriak setiap pagi hanya untuk membuat mereka bangun seperti di cerita-cerita yang pernah dibacanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, dia memiliki dua anak, satu orang putera dan satu puteri. Oh, apakah tadi dia sudah menyebutkan soal anak-anak kebanggaannya?

Anak sulungnya bernama Naruto Namikaze yang berumur 23 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya namun mewarisi wajah ibunya. Naruto adalah seorang atlet Kyuudo yang sudah digelutinya sejak kecil dan juga memiliki sebuah _event organizer_ sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Anak yang juga memiliki mata biru seperti dirinya ini adalah seorang _workaholic_ layaknya dia dan suaminya. Hal ini kadang-kadang membuatnya kesal karena Naruto selalu mendahulukan pekerjaannya daripada melakukan hal yang biasa pria seumurannya lakukan. Pacaran, misalnya.

Sedangkan anak bungsunya bernama Karin Namikaze. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Karin memiliki rambut merah panjang seperti ibunya. Saat ini dia sedang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas. Gadis berkacamata ini lebih suka belajar daripada olahraga, karena olahraga akan membuatnya berkeringat dan bau. Tipikal gadis remaja.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Karin masuk ke ruang makan dengan seragam sekolahnya serta tas hitamnya. Dia langsung duduk di seberang ibunya. Melihat hanya ada tiga piring, alis merahnya terangkat heran.

"Di mana ayah?" tanyanya singkat. Dia meraih segelas susu di depannya dan mulai menenggak minuman putih itu. Matanya melirik sang ibu, menantikan jawaban.

"Ayahmu sudah pergi duluan tadi." jawab ibunya. Dia tersenyum melihat Karin mengikat rambutnya, kebiasaan anak itu sebelum makan. Kushina berjalan ke belakang Karin, dia menyentuh pundak anaknya itu dan mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Karin hanya tersenyum kecil, membiarkan ibunya mengurus rambut merahnya.

Tangan terampil Kushina mulai membentuk jalinan-jalinan rambut seperti menganyam. Sudah lama dia tidak begini, mengingat dia berada di Boston selama empat bulan terakhir. Alasan dia di sana adalah karena ibu mertuanya sedang sakit. Karena suaminya tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, jadi dia yang harus pergi ke kampung halaman suami tercintanya itu. Malang sekali ibu mertuanya di sana, sendirian setelah suaminya meninggal dan anak tunggalnya berada di Jepang. Andai saja ibu mertuanya itu mau pindah ke Jepang bersamanya. Usulan pindah ke Jepang itu selalu ditolak dengan alasan dia ingin mengenang masa-masa dia bersama suaminya.

Anyaman rambut Karin sudah sampai ke ujung, Kushina lalu mengikatkan karet gelang di sana dan menutupinya dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya kegirangan melihat hasil kerjanya yang memuaskan. Dia bertatapan dengan Karin sambil tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , ibu." ucap Karin.

Sebelum Kushina sempat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, pipinya sudah dikecup oleh anak sulungnya. Senyum kembali merekah di wajah ibu dua anak itu ketika sang pelaku penciuman itu juga mengecup pipi Karin. " _Ohayou._ " sapa Naruto kalem.

Naruto lalu duduk di samping Karin dan ibu mereka juga duduk di tempatnya semula. " _Nii-chan ohayou_!" sapa Karin riang. Kakaknya itu tersenyum pada sang ibu lalu mulai menyantap sarapan. Dari penglihatan Karin tentang kakaknya yang memakai pakaian santai serta handuk kecil yang mengalung di lehernya itu, pasti Naruto habis mandi setelah lari pagi.

Naruto memanglah atlet Kyuudo, tapi dia sangat menyukai lari. Paling tidak dia harus lari lima kilo meter perhari agar menjaganya tetap bugar. Sampai-sampai tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih terbentuk daripada tubuh bagian atasnya. Belum lagi dia akan ikut marathon tahunan, jadi dia harus mengikuti menu latihannya dengan ketat.

"Ah, Karin, ingat apa yang ibu katakan tadi malam? Jangan lupa pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah pulang sekolah." ucap Kushina tiba-tiba membuat Karin tersedak. Naruto langsung menyuguhkan segelas air putih pada adiknya. Saat Karin minum, Naruto mengelus punggung adiknya. Kepalanya menengok untuk melihat ibunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto singkat. Dia tahu betul kalau teman ibunya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga itu. Dia juga kadang-kadang menemui Mikoto oba-sama, tapi ini pertama kalinya mendengar ibunya menyuruh Karin kesana. Padahal ibunya tahu kalau Karin tidak begitu bagus dalam hal bersosialisasi.

Pelukan erat tiba-tiba diterima Naruto. Adiknya itu memeluknya sambil dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk mengelus kepala Karin. "Ibu akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha, Nii-chan. Padahal aku kan masih sekolah dan juga aku sedang naksir dengan seorang _senpai_. Hueee Nii-chaaan!" Kushina langsung menyerngit kesal mendengar puterinya meraung pada sang kakak.

Naruto memandang ibunya heran. "Bukannya Itachi Nii-sama sudah menikah? Masa ibu tega menjadikan Karin isteri kedua? Lagipula Karin masih terlalu belia, ibu." bela Naruto sambil masih berpelukan dengan adiknya. Sedangkan si adik menyeringai di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Mendecak kesal, Kushina bersedekap memandang kedua anaknya yang bersikap berlebihan. "Kalian berbicara seolah ibu akan menikahkan Karin hari ini. Ibu kan hanya memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Kalau tidak cocok kan bisa menolak." jelas sang ibu setengah kesal. Kakak beradik di depannya ini kadang sangat kompak dalam hal bela-membela.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Kenapa bukan Nii-chan saja yang pergi? Lagipula kan dia juga aneh, mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah'." Karin melepas pelukannya lalu bersedekap mengikuti ibunya,

Naruto langsung kesal, "Kenapa jadi aku?" adiknya ini benar-benar, padahal tadi sudah dibela tapi si habanero kecil ini malah melimpahkan masalah padanya.

"Memangnya Nii-chan pernah tertarik dengan perempuan? Tidak, 'kan?" suara Karin meninggi. Kushina mengurut keningnya, kenapa kedua anaknya jadi bertengkar begini? Hancur sudah paginya yang sempurna.

"Tapi kan bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan laki-laki. Maksudku, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." sahut Naruto agak kesal sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

" _Mou_ , Nii-chan. Gantikan aku yah? Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk ini, kau tau aku harus belajar keras agar aku bisa masuk universitas yang bagus nantinya 'kan? Kumohon." Alis menukik Karin tadi tiba-tiba hilang dan tergantikan dengan tatapan memelas. Kedua tangannya ditempelkan dan membentuk gestur memohon.

' _Saa, Nii-chan tidak akan kuat menolakku hehe.'_ batin Karin dalam hati. Kakaknya ini kan sangat sayang padanya, mana mungkin dia bisa melihat adik kecilnya memohon-mohon. Terbukti dari tatapan kesal Naruto yang mulai pudar. Naruto menghela napas berat,

"Haah, baiklah. Aku yang akan pergi." ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Karin memang tahu kelemahannya yang satu ini. Dia menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata terimakasih Karin. Dia juga menghiraukan Karin yang mencium pipinya sambil mengucapkan _ittekimasu_. Dia tidak percaya kalau adiknya baru saja memanfaatkannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini memang sudah tugasnya sebagai kakak. Dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Karin dijodohkan saat usianya masih begitu muda. Naruto menghela napas lagi lalu menatap ibunya yang setengah menyeringai. "Jangan melihatku begitu, aku hanya akan menemuinya sebentar lalu pulang."

Mendengar itu, ibunya mengerucutkan bibir bak anak gadis yang sedang ngambek. " _Hee_ , tidak asik! Padahal ibu pikir kau akhirnya akan punya pacar." Naruto memutar bola matanya. Kenapa dari dulu ibunya ini bersikeras sekali menginginkan dia punya pacar. Pacar itu kan cukup merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Memangnya ibu tidak apa-apa jika aku punya pacar pria? Bu-bukannya aku mau pacaran dengan dia _loh."_ Kushina terkikik geli. Naru-chan kesayangannya ini begitu manis ketika sifat _tsundere_ -nya sudah keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kan sekarang teknologi sudah canggih. Kalau kau ingin memiliki anak dari hubungan sesama jenis kan gampang."

"I-ibu! Kenapa memikirkan hal sejauh itu!"

Kushina tergelak bebas melihat wajah anak sulungnya yang merah padam. Menggoda anaknya yang satu ini memang paling menyenangkan. Dia menenggak air putih sebelum berdiri. "Naru-chan yang manis, ibu akan pergi. Jadi tolong bereskan meja makan yah. Jangan lupa memakai pakaian yang bagus jam dua nanti, siapa tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun." Kushina kembali tergelak mendengar Naruto mengerang malu. Dia lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sebelum pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Dia menatap piringnya dengan tidak selera namun tetap memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengingat ulang kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi sebelum akhirnya mengerang frustasi. Memejamkan matanya, dia memutuskan untuk menerima semuanya dengan tenang.

' _Jam 2 ya..."_

* * *

Terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca, dan reviewer serta yang sudah memfavoritkan dan mengikuti cerita ini

Terimakasih yang spesial kepada fadiazzhra, Hyull, cc, Guest, shirosuke

Untuk reviewer yang sudah log in, saya akan balas lewat pm 😊

Guest-san, pairnya sudah saya sebutkan di awal. Terimakasih sudah review!

Cc-san, Sasu pasti sama Naru kok. Kecuali saya ada ide jahat ke depannya nanti heheh. Terimakasih sudah review!


End file.
